


Hero

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruin, M/M, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milan get into a fight in a bar in Montreal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

The fist flying towards his face seemed like it was moving in slow motion until it hit his chin of course. Lucic's head snapped back and and he crashed backwards off of the bar stool.

"Hey!" He heard Krejci exclaim.

Not that he was about to let anyone fight his fights for him.

Lucic scrambled to his feet, putting himself in between Krejci and the drunk meathead who had just clocked him.

The man was yelling at him in French that he couldn't understand but he had a good idea about the subject. He was in Montreal, having come to cheer on Carey but of course being who he was, it wasn't like he could have went to the Bell Centre and not have been lynched. So here he was in some French dive bar getting into a fight anyways.

Carey was not having a good game and the fans had turned against him.

The French that Lucic did know were not the most eleqouant of the language and he had only gotten madder and drunker as the night went on. He had finally had enough and had yelled at the man in the worst French that anyone had ever heard.

Which had lead them to this moment.

Krejci's hand was on Lucic's shoulder, trying to pull him away and Lucic almost went when the man said something that made Lucic's blood boil and he launched himself at the man.

                                                                     *********************

Carey wearly turned the key in his door. He was mentally and physically exhausted and kind of hoped that his guests would have realized that and perhaps would give him some space tonight.

He had been surprised when Milan had shown up. Normally they kept their distance when either of them were playing, especially in the playoffs, not that he really minded him being there. Krejci being there had thrown him off though. But as he had understood when Milan had explained that he was there to keep him company while Carey was either out of town or playing.

Of course when Carey pushed open the door there the two of them were in his living room. Milan was sitting on his couch and Krejci was leaning over him with an icepack.

"Umm," Carey said kicking off his shoes.

Krejci looked up, nodding at Carey and pushing Milan back down on the couch when he tried to get up. "Good you're back. You can take care of him now," Krejci declared.

Carey sighed, wondering what had happened now.

He headed around the couch, staring in shock at the state of Milan. His upper lip was split and there was a gash on his right cheek. His right eye was swollen shut and the skin around becoming a black and blue rapidly and his shirt was ripped at the collar and the sleeve and had had blood dripping on it from his various wounds.

"What happened?" Carey demanded.

"He was trying to defend your honor," Krejci replied as he flopped down in a chair.

Milan scowled towards his teammate, looking even more menacing with his face that way. "Your fans are..." Milan started but quickly trailed off. They had had this fight before and Milan wasn't going to push it tonight.

"Tonight they were probably right," Carey said.

"Don't," Milan said, letting Carey pull the icepack away from his eye to inspect it closer. "I didn't like what they were saying."

"I don't think you understood what they were saying," Krejci said.

"I understood enough," Milan growled.

"Should have just let you come to the arena," Carey said. "Might have got into less trouble."

"Doubtful," Krejci said. "And then it would have been on National television."

"Go to bed David," Milan said, looking grumpier then ever.

Carey was doing a good job at not laughing at all this. He grabbed Milan's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, my hero, let's go get you cleaned up."

Milan sighed but followed none the less, realizing that he was going to be hearing about this one for a long time to come.


End file.
